True Friend
by Stewierulz12
Summary: Hannah was raped. By someone she liked. The person she shared her first kiss with. Jake Ryan. M for Rape and Language.
1. Say OK

Okay here is my new Hannah Montana fan fic! It's rated M for rape. I hope you like it!

"A Tru-u-u-u-ue Friend!

Your here till the end.

You pull me aside when somethin aint right

Talk to me now and into the night

Till it's all right again

Your Tru-u-uue Friend

Your True Friend"

I scurried of the stage to my dressing room. Lily was already waiting for me. She was wearing one of her goofy wigs.

"Hey, Hannah guess who's back from Romiania!"

I was so shocked.

"You mean..."

"Jake!", Lily shouted

I turned around. There he was. Jake Ryan.

"Hey Hannah. Wow you look great."

Hey looked at me up and down.

"Thanks Jake. Whay are you back so soon?"

"Well, they stopped shooting, until some Romainian holiday is over."

Lily rushed up beside me.

"Wow that's horrible." she said with that dazed look in her eyes.

"Yeah, so Hannah, I was wondering. Well, Traci is having her usual half-birthday party, and..."

I was getting excited. "You were wondering what?"

"Would you go with me?"

"Oh my gosh! Yes! Yes! Yes!

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven."

He walked away.

"Miley, Miley"

Lily was trying to get my attention.

"MILEY"

I fainted.

--------------------------------OMG A BREAK IN THE STORY!------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had just put on my wig when my phone went off.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hey Hannah, it's Jake."

_Oh my gosh it's him! I'm so happy!!!_

"Oh hey Jake"

"So where do you want me to pick you up?"

_Oh no he can't pick me up here, he'll know I'm Miley!_

"Um..."

_Oh I know that store down the road!_

"At 603 Martin Avenue"

"Is that where you live?"

"No It's actually a store, but I needed some gum."

_Good cover-up Miley!_

"Alright I'll be there in ten minutes."

--------------------------------ANOTHER BREAK????????-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before I knew it I was in Jake's limo and at the party. Me and Jake were in the ballroom of Traci's mansion. There weren't any adults anywhere. And I noticed that there were beer cans everywhere. Me and Jake danced almost all night. At about two hours until the party ended me and Jake got seperated. I found him an hour later and he looked kind of funny.

"Jake, finally I found you I--- what's wrong?"

He looked up at me. His eyes were kinda out of it.

"You wanna go upstairs and talk. Away from all this loud music?" I asked.

"Ugh, Yeah, Sure."

As we walked up the stairs, Jake tripped a few times.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He didn't answer.

When we got to the bedroom, we sat down.

"Jake... What's wrong."

He looked at me.

"Jake I--

He put his hand on my thigh. I pushed it off, but he put it back on.

"Jake, what are you..."

I notice him pull something out of his pocket. It was a condom.

"What!"

I jumped up and started for the door. He ran after me and grabbed my arm. He slung me back and I landed on the bed. He jumped on top of me.

"Jake STOP!!!!"

It was then, I smelled alchohol in his breath. He pulled of my pants. I felt a sharp pain shoot up inside me.

"AHHHH!"

But no one heard. The music was too loud.

He thrusted harder and harder. He grabbed my breasts and thrusted harded. The pain was so intense.

"AHHH! STOPP! JAKE STOPP!!!

I was sobbing, but he continued with no regret. He finally pulled himself out of me. He pulled his pants up and walked towards the door. I was sitting there. My vigina was covered with blood. My pants were on the other side of the room. Jake looked back at me.

"You tell anyone, and I'll kill you."

He walked out. I sat there. There was nothing I could do. Except cry.

---------------------------------THE END OF CHAPTER ONE!!!-------------------------------------------------------------------------

So did you like it.Chapter 2 will be up soon if I get good reviews. So REVIEW:)


	2. Push It To The Limit

**Alright thanx so much for all of the reviews! **

**Alright this chapter takes place 3 days after Miley was raped. **

**I don't know if every chapter will begin with a concert, but they will all have a concert in them.**

**Here it goes!**

* * *

"They say that good things take time,

But really great things happen in the blink of an eye!

Oh the chances of meeting somebody like you

are a million to one!!

Yeah beleive in, woah oh,

your One in a Million."

I didn't stay to thank my audience for coming to the concert. I still haven't told anyone, and Jake hasn't acknowledge me at all. I feel so alone. I think I need to tell Lilly. I think maybe I can trust her.

"Hannah!"

I turned around and Lilly was running up to me.

"Hey Lil--Lola."

"So how was the party? You were supposed to call me after it was over."

"Lilly, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, you know you can tell me anything."

"Well-

"Hey guys!"

HE entered the room. Jake.

"Hey Jake what's up?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing, but I was wondering if I could talk to Hannah for a second."

Oh no.

"Sure." Lilly responded. She walked into my dressing room. Then He approached me.

"So Hannah, did you enjoy the party last night?"

"What?"

"Did you tell her? He asked lowering his voice.

He grabbed my arm.

"DID you tell her?"

"No, Jake please. I didn't I swear."

"Good. That's my girl. And maybe..." He started to move his hand up my skirt.

"We could have another go"

I didn't say anything. I could feel him rubbing me. He then let go.

I was in tears.

"Stop that you bitch."

"Jake, why. Why did you ra-ra-"

"Rape you?"

I drew back.

"Cause I think your hot. And I wanted to tap that ass before I go back to Romania."

"You ASSHOLE!!"

I slapped him.

"Whats going on!?"

Lilly came running up next to me.

Jake looked at me.

"You better watch out." He said.

He then walked away. I looked around and noticed everyone in the stage crew was watching us.

"Lilly can you come over my house tonight?"

"Uh, yeah. What was all that about?"

"I'll tell you when we get home."

------------------------A FREAKING BREAK IN THE STORY!----------------------

"Lilly, at Traci's party, Jake well-"

"What."

"He (mumbled) me."

"What, speak up."

"He raped me."

Lilly's face looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Oh my gosh. Wha- How-Oh my gosh."

"I was so scared. And at the concert he kept saying sexual things to me. I'm afraid he'll..."

"He'll What?"

"Try to do it again."

"Miley, you have to tell your dad, or the police."

"I can't Lilly! He said he'll kill me if I told anyone."

"You have to do something soon.'

"Why"

"Because he's going back to Romania next week."

"I can't do it. I just need to sleep on it."

"Okay, but Miley you need to do the right thing."

I layed down in my bed and went to sleep.

----------------------OMG I'm going to kill these breaks!-------------------------------

DING DING DING DING

I woke up to my cell going off. I had a new text message. It read:

**I TOLD U NOT TO TELL ANY 1!! IM WATCHNG U NOW. MILEY/HANNAH.**

I couldn't beleive it. I looked out my window. I couldn't see anything. He's outside, watching me now. It kind of makes me wonder how long he's been watching me. How does he know I'm Hannah Montana? I'm not safe anywhere. I got out of my bed and went into my closet. I hid behind the clothes. It was now 2:00 in the morning. I sat there, huddled up into a little ball, for the rest of the night.

* * *

**So did you guys like it? I've got way more ideas about how this story is going to go. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Oliver and Jackson will most likely come into the story in the next chapter. So, REVIEW!!!**


	3. Be Good To Me

Okay, sorry I took so long, but here it is!

* * *

"I'm gonna put on my old blue jeans. 

I'm Gonna walk outta here into the street.

Would you put up resistence? Would it make a difference?

Would you know the real me? Me and my Old Blue Jeans."

I walked off the stage. As I walked backstage, I noticed that there was noone here. The lights are dim. I slowly walked into my dressing room.

"Daddy? Where are you? Lola?"

I heard breathing behind me. I turned around quickly. Jake was standing there. I backed up.

"What do you want, Jake."

"I want you Miley." he said.

He lunged toward me. I tried to get out of the way, but it was too late. He tackled me to the ground. He started to rip off my clothes.

"JAKE! STOP!" I screamed.

"Miley. Miley." I heard

"MILEY!"

I opened my eyes. I was in my closet. Lilly was standing next to me.

"Miley what are you doing in the closet?" she asked.

"I came here to hide. From Jake."

Lilly just looked at me.

"Lilly, he know's. He know's I told you, and he knows I'm Hannah Montana."

"WHat! How?" she said.

"I think he's watching me. He sent me a text last night."

"Miley, do you still have it in your phone?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because that's evidence. We can show your dad, and the police, and Jake will go to jail."

"Lilly, I don't know."

"Just show me the text."

Lilly and I walked back into my room. I looked at my dresser. My phone wasn't there.

"Lilly, have you seen my phone?"

"I thaught it was on your nightstand." she said.

"It was." I replied.

* * *

RING RING. RING RING.

About two hours later Oliver called.

RING RI-

"Hello." I said.

"Hey, Miley. It's Oliver. Do you and Lilly want to go to the mall?" he asked.

"Yeah sure. We'll be there in ten."

"Okay, see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone.

"Oliver wants us to go to the mall with him." I said.

"Are you sure you wanna go? You know with everything that's happened."

"Yeah I'll be fine." I said.

* * *

When we arrived at the mall, we went directly to the bikini store. We knew that was where Oliver would be.

"Oliver your such a perv." Lilly said.

"No, I'm just observing them, for Biology." he said.

"Right" I replied.

After sitting through that stupid Rat-a-whatever movie. We decide to go to the food court. Oliver and I got pizza and Lilly got a sub. After about tewnty minutes, I got up to go to the bathroom. I walked in and looked at myself in the mirror. I still couldn't believe what had happened. I actually was in love with Jake. I walked into one of the stalls. After I got done I opened the door. I was slung back instantly. My head hit the wall. Jake came into the stall, and slammed the door shut. He locked it and grabbed my neck. His face was just inches away from mine.

"Did, you tell them?" he asked.

"No Jake, I swear I didn't."

He tightened his grip around my neck.

"Well, it's a good thing I took your phone then." he said.

"Jake please. Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Honestly I love you. I loved you since the first time I saw you. I want to be with you forever. I also wanted to get inside you. But I knew you wouldn't just let me inb your pants. That's why I had to force you. And you were good. Maybe if you keep doind what daddy wants, then we can go for another round."

His hand started to go up my skirt. I could feel his fingers rubbing me. He kissed me. He then opened the stall and walked out. I sat on the toilet and cried. Lilly came in for me about five minutes later. We went home after that.

* * *

I still haven't told Oliver what Jake did to me. I really want him to know, but. . . I don't want Jake to hurt him. I know he would hurt him before Lilly, just because he's a guy. I started to have weird feeling about Oliver for some reason. I think it was because, he'd always been there for me, and I know he's a better guy than Jake will ever be. I should tell him. I trust him enough with my secrets. My dad left to go to a business meeting, and Jackson was still out of town. I called Oliver.

* * *

Ten minute later my door bell rang. She looked through the peep hole. It was Oliver. She opened the door to let him in.

"Hey Miley. What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Oliver, let's sit down.

"Okay." he replied.

We sat on the couch. I looked at Oliver. I looked him right in the eyes.

"Oliver, I need to tell you something."

"What do you need to tell me?"

"Oliver. Jake. Who do you like more, Miley or Hannah Montana?"

"Miley, what kind of question is that? You know I like the real you more."

"Oliver. When you liked Hannah Montana, were you upset when I told you I was her?" I asked.

"A little, but it was just the shock."

"I mean, were you upset, because you thaught you lied someone, but it wasn't who you thaught."

"Miley what are you talking about. Yeah I liked Hannah, but-"

"Oliver, tell me. Did you stop liking her when you knew I was her?'

"Well, yeah I guess." he said.

I looked at him.

"Oliver, do you still have feelings for Hannah?" I asked.

"Miley, wha-"

"Just answer. Please, thruthfully."

"Well, kinda." he said.

"Well, Hannah doesn't have feeling for you." I said.

Oliver looked at me. He looked so hurt.

"Is that why you brought me here? To break my heart again?"

He got up and headed for the door.

"Oliver wait." I said.

He turned around.

"No, Hannah doesn't have feeling for you. . ."

He turned back around.

"But Miley does." I said.

He stopped. He looked back at me.

"I have feelings for you too Miley." he said.

He walked back over to me.

"Good, I needed to now that, so I could trust you with another secret."

"What, you can tell me." he said.

"At Traci's party. A few days ago.I went with Jake."

"Yeah."

"We went upstairs. We sat down. All I wanted to do was talk."

I was beginning to cry.

"But he pushed me down. He started taking my clothes off. I said No over and over again, but he wouldn't stop."

Oliver looked at me. His face looked sad but furious.

"Shhh It's okay."

I layed my head on his shoulder. I was sobbing.

"It's pkay Miley. He's gonna pay for what he did to you."

"No Oliver, you can't tell anyone."

"What why?"

"Because, he said he'll kill me if I told anyone." I said.

I layed my head back down on his shoulder. He pulled me up. He looked int my eyes. I looked into his. Our faces got closer. And closer. Our faces were about two inches apart.

* * *

Okay all for chapter 3. Lol sorry for the clifhanger. I don't know if you guys will like the whole Moliver thing. So if you don't I will end their relationship. REVIEW!!! 


	4. Good and Broken

Okay next chapter! Here it goes!!

* * *

Oliver leaned in closer to me.

RING RING RING

The phone rang. I looked up at Oliver. Oliver looked at me. I got up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said. "Oh hey daddy. Okay, when will you get home? 10:00? Okay. Yeah. Okay, bye."

I hung up the phone. I walked over to Oliver. He looked at his watch.

"Oh shit. I gotta go." he said as he got up.

"Why?" I asked.

"I have to go help my mom with dinner." he said.

"Okay."

He walked toward the door, and opened it. He turned around and looked at me.

"Don't worry Miley, I won't tell anyone. But you need to." he said.

"Oliver I would, but what if he trys to hurt me, or rape me again?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that. I won't let anything happen to you." he said.

I smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled.

"Bye." he said.

"Bye." I answered

He walked out of his house and headed home.

* * *

"Turn this park into a club the stars are lights,

and the moon is so bright from above.

Skateboard here's all right,

so pull on up. Everyone is

waiting for us.

Anywhere we are, anywhere we go,

everybody kno-o-ows

We go the party with us.

We got the party with us.

We got the party with usss."

As I walked off the stage I noticed Lilly looked extremely happy.

"So, what's goin' on with you and Oliver?" she said smiling.

"I don't know. I like him a lot, and we almost kissed yesterday, and-"

"You almost KISSED!?" Lilly said.

Her face looked surprised and happy at the same time.

"Yeah, but my dad interuppted. Anyway, I told him about Jake."

"What did he say?" Lilly asked.

"He thinks I should tell." I said.

"Are you going to?"

"You know what. I think I am." I said.

"Good. I can't wait till that asshole goes to jail." she said.

Lilly and I walked into my dressing room. There was a note on my mirror.

"What's that?" Lilly asked.

_Miley_

_You shouldn't have done that. I know you've told them. I look forward to seeing Oliver. Your boyfriend._

_Love, _

_ Someone you know_

I dropped the note.

"What? What's it say?" Lilly asked.

"Oliver. Jake's going after Oliver." I said.

"Oh my God." Lilly said.

"Come on. Let's go." I said.

Lilly and I started running out of the concert hall.

"Hannah Montana to the stage." said the man over the intercom.

"Where's Hannah?" The stage manager asked.

The stage crew looked around, but couldn't find her.

* * *

Oliver was walking down the street to go see if Miley was home. As he walked down the street, he felt something tap his shoulder. He looked behind him, and saw Jake standing there.

"Hey Oliver, where you goin'?" he asked.

"Um, hey Jake. Just to go see Miley." he said.

"So, I here you and Miley are dating." he said.

"No we aren't. I-I don't know what's going on between us."

"Yeah, she is confusing like that. So have you fucked her yet?" he said.

"What!?" he said.

"Goes let me tell you, she was a good fuck."

"Shut up Jake. I know you raped her." Oliver said.

"Oh really." he said. "Then I guess I'll have to make sure, you don't tell anyone." he said

Jake punched Oliver in the face. Oliver fell to the ground. Jake grabbed Oliver and drug him behind a fence. He began to beat on Oliver again and again. Oliver's nose and mouth were bleeding. A couple of his teeth were cracked. Jake showed no mercy as he continued to punch Oliver."

* * *

An hour later, Lilly and I arrived at Oliver's house. We were still in our costumes. We ran up to the door and banged on it. Oliver's mom opened the door.

"What? Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle? What are you two doing here. Oh my daughter is a huge fan-"

"Where's Oliver?" I said said.

"What. Oh he went to see his friend Miley." she said. "How do you know Oliver?"

"No time to explain, Oliver might be in trouble."

"What?" she asked.

"I have to go. Lola, stay here with Mrs. Oken, and call the police. I'm going to look for Oliver."

I didn't wait for an answer, I just started to run towards my house.

* * *

I ran for about half a mile. Then I heard something. Like a moan. I looked around. I looked behind the fence, and looked in horror. Oliver was laying there in a pool of blood. His face looked terrible.

"Oh my God." I said.

I pulled out my phone and called the police.

"Help, please my friend. He's hurt. 11040 Canoe Branch Road."

* * *

The police arrived almost immedeatly. Oliver was put in the ambulence, and the ambulence took off towards the hospital.

"Ms. Montana." A police officer said. "Do you know who might have done this?"

"Jake. Jake Ryan." I said.

"The zombie slayer?" he asked.

"Yes. He raped me, and I told Oliver. It's my fault this happened." I said.

"Ms. Montana I'm going to take you down to the station. I'm going to call your parents to come and get you. When they get there, we are going to tell him, and we will put Jake Ryan under arrest." he said.

"No." I said.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"I'm going to see Oliver."

"Fine. I'll drive you ther and I'll call your parents from there." he said.

"Okay." I said.

We got into the police car and drove towards the hospital.

* * *

Okay did you like it? I hope so, it took forever to write this. Review!!!! Please. 


	5. I Don't Think About It

Omg! I am so sorry that I forgot about this story. I hope no one gave up on me.

* * *

Oliver is in critical condition. He is having trouble breathing. The police arrested Jake yesterday. They say we will have court pretty soon. Lilly and I went to dinner. We thought it might take our mind off of other things. When we got to the resteraunt, we sat in the very back. I didn't feel like talking much.

"Miley. Listen, I know you don't feel like talking, but maybe we should." Lilly said.

"Do you think Oliver is going to be okay?" I asked.

"I don't know. I hope he is. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. Now that Jake is in jail, I can finally enjoy life, without being worried." I said.

"I heard Jake is getting the best lawyers in the country for this case." she said. "In the interview on the news he said that you were lying just for publicity, and that he would be out of there in no time."

"He thinks this is all just a big game." I said.

I stood up, and walked out of the restaurant.

"Miley wait!!" Lilly said.

I got in a cab. I told the driver to go to the juvinile detention center. When we got there, I ran inside the building, and up to the front desk.

"Um, can I help you miss?" the secretary asked.

"I need to speak with Jake Ryan." I said.

"Sorry, but we can not allow any fans near him. Only family and--"

"I'm the girl he raped." I said.

The secretary looked at me.

"Please." I said.

"Okay, but I'm only doing this because, I know what your going through." she said.

She escorted me into a small room. There was a glass window on the wall and a chair beside it. I walked up to the window and sat down in the chair. I saw Jake being brought to the window. They sat him down in front of me.

"Miley." he said.

I looked at his eyes. Darkness. That's all it was.

"Did you come here to cry your eyes out and tell me your going to send me to jail?" he said.

"No I came to say-"

"Save it. I'm going to win the case, and your just going to be a sad rape victim for the rest of your life." he said.

"Jake. I have one thing to say to you! Get ready. Because I'm coming after you this time!! Not like cops, or my dad. For real!" I said.

Jake stared at me. For the first time, he looked scared. He got up and walked through the door, and was taken back. I walked out of the room, and of the building, ready. Because this time, I'm fighting back.

* * *

Okay, I know this was way boring, and wayy short, but I needed this to build up to the court. the next chapter will be long. I promise:) REVIEW!!! 


	6. Our Time is Here

Okay here it is. I know I have not updated in forever, but hopefully I will continue soon! This will be the Final chapter of **_True Friend_**. I will make a sequal, don't worry. :) I hope you guys like the final chapter.

* * *

**July 19, 2008**

"Don't you wish that you could be a

Fly on the wall.

A creepy little sneaky little,

Fly on the wall.

All my precious secrets, yeah

you'd know them all.

Don't you wish that you could be a

Fly on the wall."

I thanked my audience, and rushed off the stage. It had been almost 7 months. I ran off stage and met with Lilly and Oliver.

"Hannah that was amazing. I love your new song." Lilly said.

"Yeah it's fricky fricky fresh." Oliver said.

We walked into my dressing room. We sat and talked for a while. Then there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it. It was a police officer.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked.

"Ms. Montana, you are scheduled to appear in court on the 30th of July." he said.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You filed sexual assult charges in December of 2007." he said.

I had almost forgotten. I haven't even thought about it in forever. It all came back to me.

"Wow. Really? Now?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay, thanks." I said.

He gave me some papers and left.

"What did he want?' Lilly asked.

"Court. It's time." I said.

"Wow." Oliver said.

I looked at him. Jake had messed him up pretty badly. His nose looked different than it used to. Jake pretty much shattered it. But Oliver's better now. We aren't dating anymore. But we still have something special.

"He said that you guys have to come too. As witnesses." I said.

"Do we have to wear our desguises?" Oliver asked.

"You probably don't. Because Oliver was hurt. Not Mike." Lilly said.

I looked down at the papers. I couldn't believe it. It's time.

**July 30, 2008**

The court date had finally come. We arrived at the court house, and Lilly, Oliver, and I sat down. Lilly and I were Hannah and Lola, and Oliver was himself. Jake had turned 18 a few months ago. If he is found guilty, he will go to prison. I hope, and pray that he goes to prison.

About an hour later the judge walked in. I was called to the stand first.

"Ms. Montana." my lawyer said. " What exactly happened on that night."

I told him everything. How we went upstairs, how Jake was drunk, and how he raped me. I noticed my dad crying. I hated that he had to hear this. Then, Jake's lawyer came up.

"Ms. Montana, you said that you willingly, went upstairs with Mr. Ryan?" she asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Ms. Montana tell me, at any time did my client hold a gun to your head, or any weapon for that matter?"

"No." I said.

"Tell me, how could my client possibly open a condom and roll it onto his penis, without giving you a chance to escape?" she asked.

"He held me down. I couldn't move. He sat on me." I said furiously.

"No further questions." she said.

I was told to go back to my seat. Jake's lawyer called Oliver to the stand.

"Mr. Oken, what is your relationship with Ms. Montana?" she asked.

"We're friends." Oliver said.

"And how did you find out about this alleged rape?"

"She told me." he said.

"So you were just told? You weren't actually at the party?"

"Well, no." he said.

"No further questions." she said.

My lawyer wanted to ask Oliver some questions.

"Mr. Oken, will you please tell us, what happen to you on December 8th, 2007?" he asked.

"I left my house around 6:00 to go see Hannah, and then Jake came up to me. He started talking to me."

"What exactly did he say?" my lawyer asked.

"He asked me if I had sex with her."

"Did you, have sexual intercourse with Ms. Montana?" he asked.

"No." Oliver said.

"Okay, did he say anything else?"

"He told me how she was a good. . . fuck." Oliver said.

"Then what happened?"

"I told him that I knew he raped her. He said he would make sure I didn't tell anyone. And he attacked me." Oliver said.

My lawyer handed the judge some medical paperwork for the hospital Oliver was at.

"No further questions."

The lawyers called up Jake to the stand. I had to listen to him go on and on about how he was the victim. He has a really good lawyer.

It was almost time. The jury went out of the room to discuss their verdict. Oliver's family also pressed assault charges on Jake. Oliver and I were both anxious. Then the jury came back out.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked.

My heart was beating fast.

boomboom

boomboom

"We the jury find the defendant Leslie Jake Ryan guilty of assault and battery."

Jake ended up getting charged as a minor for that. Now it is time for me. I am praying. My heart is beating faster.

boomboom

boomboom

boomboom

"We the jury find the defendant Leslie Jake Ryan."

boomboom

boomboom

boomboom

boomboom

boomboom

boomboom

"Not guilty of the sexual assault charges."

I couldn't believe it. NOT GUILTY. How? He is guilty. I knew it. But I couldn't do anything about it. Just like the night I got raped. The only thing I could do, was cry.

* * *

**_THE END_**

* * *

I'm not going to say anything. I feel bad. :(

REVIEW please.


End file.
